


Suit

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [9]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: I Was Bored When I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manhandling, Roughness, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winding his boyfriend up was probably one of Dean's favorite things to do after not seeing him for weeks at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend told me this wasn't worth an M rating, so I'll just leave it at this and if that's a problem, I'll bump it up.

Dean grunted once he was forced back against the door, reaching up and grabbing hold of the back of Jensen's head with one hand while the other gripped the tie to the suit his boyfriend was (currently) wearing. With the slightest tug to the tie, Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean's. Firm, hard and just on the right side of painful. Probably because Dean had gone and riled Jensen up during the dinner after the actor's last panel of the day. It was so worth it though. Really. Winding his boyfriend up was probably one of Dean's favorite things to do after not seeing him for weeks at a time.  
  
Closing his eyes, Dean bucked his hips up, rolling them against Jensen's own and hissed once the man bit down on his lower lip. Almost hard enough to draw blood. Little shit.  
  
Hands ran up Dean's flanks and soon curved inward toward his chest. He felt a smirk forming on Jensen's lips the moment fingers curled around the collar of his shirt and grit his teeth once Jensen pulled back from the kiss, soon giving nips and licks along Dean's jaw and down his neck. One harsh bite had Dean grunt and fist at the short strands of hair atop Jensen's head. Opening his eyes, Dean released his hold on the tie and shoved Jensen toward the bed, resulting in a snarl from the actor and being slammed back against the wall.  
  
Sucking in a breath at the impact, Dean grabbed hold of Jensen's lapels, tugging him close once more to bite and suck at the underside of his jaw. "Wanna fuckin' play, Jen?"  
  
"Yeah," he groaned, lowering his hands to cup Dean's ass, "yeah...we're gonna play."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't bring myself to actually finish this after starting it on the 22nd of last year. Writer's block and all.


End file.
